


Fandom Holidays

by DaisyErina



Category: Avengers, Harry Potter - Fandom, Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Supernatural, hobbit - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9963677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyErina/pseuds/DaisyErina
Summary: A 12 chapter series, each chapter representing a holiday. Multiple fandoms. You guys can choose a holiday and character.





	

Hunter’s Holiday – Sam Winchester  
Prompt: January – New Year’s.

Being a hunter, you didn’t get to experience much of the “apple pie life” that non-hunters frequently enjoyed. Your days were spent recovering from recent fights, researching potential monsters, and preparing for the next hunt. You didn’t get to go to work at a regular job and come home to a warm dinner. You didn’t get to decorate a townhouse for the holidays – you didn’t even get to celebrate most holidays.  
You met Sam and Dean on a werewolf hunt a couple of years back. When they learned that you were a homeless traveler much like them, they offered to take you in. You jumped from motel to motel with them, participating in every hunt. Though they wanted to protect you, they knew you could handle yourself, so they never made you sit out of a hunt unless you were already injured.  
The most celebrating you got to do was spending an evening at a bar to congratulate a successful hunt or buying birthday cards for one another. There were no parties, no decor, no traditions.   
Unbeknownst to you, the brothers knew how badly you wished you could celebrate even one holiday; to pretend to have a normal life for once and have a day off from hunting. 

“Thank you, Dean,” Sam said as they stood in line at the grocery store. The register belt was full of party supplies – streamers, sparklers, cupcakes, chips, and a handful of New Year’s memorabilia.   
The older brother smiled as the cashier rang up their items. “Sure, Sammy. I know how much it means to you.”  
“It’s what it means to her,” Sam pointed out, looking at the array of items they had chosen.  
Sam was determined to let you celebrate New Year’s. He could see your disappointment growing with every passing holiday that didn’t get celebrated. He was determined to take a couple of days off from hunting and enjoy the new year with you. And, maybe even tell you how he felt.  
“Mistletoe is a Christmas thing, isn’t it?” Dean pondered.  
Sam blushed. “Yeah, why?”  
Dean grinned. “Guess I’ll just have to shove you two together for that New Year’s kiss.”  
“Dean…”  
“I know you like her, man. That’s why you’re doing all of this. You wanna impress her, make her happy. I get it. And I think it’ll be the perfect time for you to make a move.”  
Sam chewed his lip in thought. His mind wandered to how soft your lips might be, pink and plump, wetted by the sparkling cider they were about to buy. He hoped you would accept him, wrapping your arms around his neck to kiss him back.  
Dean snickered and elbowed his brother. A blush dusted Sam’s cheeks as he came back to reality.  
“I know what you’re thinking. Save the fantasies for her, okay?”  
Sam rolled his eyes to hide his embarrassment as they paid for their things and left.

You rummaged through what little food you had left. Sam and Dean had gone out shopping, so you were excited to replenish the supply. Tonight was New Year’s Eve, and you wanted to make dinner for the boys. There was only so much you could do in a cheap motel room, but you wanted to try. You knew you wouldn’t be able to properly celebrate, but with all of the hunts the boys had gone on lately, they deserved a nice meal.  
The lock on the door beeped before the door swung open, revealing the brothers. You smiled at them, offering to take the bags. They usually accepted, but this time, they insisted on unloading everything themselves.  
“What did you get?” you asked.  
Dean grinned. “You’ll see.”  
You frowned as they slowly pulled everything out of the large plastic bags. Bottles of cider, cartons of cookies, a rotisserie chicken, streamers, a large “Happy New Year” banner…  
“What’s going on?”  
Sam smiled as he handed you a sparkler. “It’s New Year’s Eve.”  
You nodded. “So?”  
“So we’re celebrating.”  
Your eyes lit up at his answer. “Wait, really? But we never celebrate holidays.”  
“Thought it was time to change that,” Dean shrugged.

Half an hour to midnight, the food had been eaten, and the cider had been drunk. Sparklers were waiting to be lit until midnight, and everyone was nursing a beer. You sat on the couch between the brothers, watching the countdown on the motel’s small TV. At least it had major channels.  
You smiled to yourself as you thought over the day’s events. You wondered what had made them change their minds. Dean had been pretty adamant that holidays weren’t worth celebrating when you were a hunter – it was just another day.  
“So why the celebration?” you inquired, looking to Dean.  
Dean nodded towards Sam, enticing you to turn your head.  
Sam smiled sheepishly. “I know how much holidays mean to you and I know you’ve missed celebrating them.”  
You smiled and rested your head on his shoulder, something you did often when you were watching movies or doing research. The gesture alone wasn’t a move, but it sent butterflies through both your stomach and Sam’s.  
The newscaster on TV announced that there was one minute to midnight, and you got up to get a lighter for your sparklers.  
Dean nudged Sam’s side. “Now’s your chance.”  
Sam nodded, looking over to you. “I know.” He rose from his seat, helping you look for the lighter. When you moved to return to the couch, he caught your arm, keeping you standing in the kitchen with him. Dean pretended to be lost in the TV, giving you two an air of privacy.  
Sam picked up his beer, handing you yours. You took it with a nod of thanks, listening to the TV countdown the last ten seconds.   
Three.  
Sam looked at you, raising his beer to toast.  
Two.  
The lighter and sparklers were forgotten as you looked up, staring into Sam’s eyes.  
One.  
Taking a leap of faith, he set his beer down and placed his hand on your cheek. You stood on your toes and he bent down to accommodate the height difference. Your lips connected and sparks flew, the holiday forgotten as you lost yourselves in each other’s touch. You set your drink on the counter, wrapping your arms around Sam’s neck. His hands rested on your hips, pulling your chest flush to his.   
Dean snickered to himself in the background, but neither of you cared as you pulled apart for air. You looked up at him with loving eyes, smiling softly.  
“That’s why I wanted to celebrate,” he murmured.  
You smiled and pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
